Back To December
by RosesOfTruth
Summary: Misty regrets letting Ash go. Now she wants to get him back, but will he go back to Misty? Pokeshipping Songfic!


**Hi, this is a Pokeshipping songfic requested by DemigodWitch96.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the song or the characters. If I did I would be rich by now. Please play the song while you're reading this songfic.**

**Song used: Back To December – Taylor Swift**.

* * *

><p>Misty's POV<p>

I walked into the ballroom where our winter reunion was being held; all of my friends were now twenty-three to twenty-seven years old. The last time that they had all gotten together was during the wedding of my best friends Dawn Berlitz and Kenny Oak. I looked across the room to meet eyes with my lost love Ash Ketchum. I broke up with him five years ago, when I was twenty-two, and when he asked me to marry him. But now, he's in the hands of another woman: Giselle Manx. She had brown hair then went to her waist, brown eyes and fair skin while she wore a plain black gown. I wore a cerulean blue gown that had lots of shimmering sparkles that looked like stars.

"Hello Ash." I greeted.

_**I'm so glad you made time to see me  
>How's life? Tell me, how's your family?<br>I haven't seen them in a while**_

"Hey Misty, glad to see you." Greeted Ash.

"So how's life, what's up with your family; I truly miss them " I asked?

"Their fine Misty and I'm doing fine " He answered putting one arm around Giselle.

_**You've been good, busier than ever  
>We small talk, work and the weather<br>Your guard is up, and I know why  
><strong>_

" I've been busy at the league." He added.

We talked about how weird the weather was and how I stayed as a gym leader at my gym and made it better then ever. He laughed that I still had the same job back we when we were sixteen and battling but I couldn't get him to go further to talk about that night.

_**Because the last time you saw me  
>Is still burned in the back of your mind<br>You gave me roses, and I left them there to die  
><strong>_

I remember that night where I stood him up it was so cold.

_Flashback_

_I was twenty-two and in love with Ash, this was the night Ash told me to meet him in the park but before that he proposed, I said I needed to think about it, which I did and I couldn't tell him face to face that I didn't want to. I texted him No, then I went to the park where I saw a bundle of roses on our bench._

_"I'm sorry Ash." I sobbed._

_I got his text, which it said: You'll forever be burned in the back of my mind. I felt so sorry and horrible._

End of Flashback

I wanted to cry but it was no use he was in love with Giselle and I couldn't help it ever.

_**So this is me swallowing my pride  
>Standing in front of you, saying I'm sorry for that night<br>And I go back to December all the time**_

I have to say sorry so now I have to swallow my pride and beg for forgiveness and I'll never forget that night in December but I just hope he dumps Giselle's sorry ass and come back to me.

**_It turns out freedom ain't nothing but missing you_**  
><strong><em>Wishing I'd realized what I had when you were mine<em>**  
><strong><em>I go back to December, turn around and make it alright<em>**  
><strong><em>I go back to December all the time<em>**

I wanted some freedom, whenever I was trying to get some peace and quiet he would just come in and yell at me and now I miss him so, I wished I realized that before I said no and if I could I would turn around and make things right so we could be together.

_**These days, I haven't been sleeping  
>Staying up, playing back myself leaving<br>When your birthday passed, and I didn't call**_

I got several comments from Dawn, May and others that my eyes look tired that's because I haven't been sleeping at the thought I would come face to face with Ash Ketchum the man I love in the hands of a slutty bitch like Giselle. I could see the whole thing play in my head like somebody videotaped it, I felt so bad that I didn't call him on his birthday but I couldn't risk him being mad at me.

_**Then I think about summer, all the beautiful times  
>I watched you laughing from the passenger side<br>And realized I loved you in the fall**_

I remember that summer day where he was driving me to the movies and we were joking about the old days but I could feel that day was only going to be a memory but still I stayed with him and told I loved him and I meant it until December.

**And then the cold came, the dark days**  
><strong>When fear crept into my mind<strong>  
><strong>You gave me all your love, and all I gave you was goodbye<strong>

That December was hard, I couldn't battle properly and kept losing, my aunt died, and my gym nearly shut down so I guessed that Ash would have dumped me since I didn't see him that much, that fear haunted me then you proposed and I just said no and goodbye.

_**So this is me swallowing my pride  
>Standing in front of you, saying I'm sorry for that night<br>And I go back to December all the time**_

I have to say sorry so now I have to swallow my pride and beg for forgiveness and I'll never forget that night in December but I just hope he dumps Giselle's sorry ass and come back to me

_**It turns out freedom ain't nothing but missing you**_  
><em><strong>Wishing I'd realized what I had when you were mine<strong>_  
><em><strong>I go back to December, turn around and change my own mind<strong>_  
><em><strong>I go back to December all the time<strong>_

I wanted some freedom, whenever I was trying to get some peace and quiet he would just come in and yell at me and now I miss him so, I wished I realized that before I said no and if I could I would turn around and make things right so we could be together.

_**I miss your tan skin, your sweet smile**_  
><em><strong>So good to me, so right<strong>_  
><em><strong>And how you held me in your arms that September night<strong>_  
><em><strong>The first time you ever saw me cry<strong>_

I missed his fair skin, his sweet goofy smile that made me laugh, he always loved me and always helped me while battling, I remember that September night where I cried over that dumb ass Giselle and her cruel words and he comforted me but I still felt empty and confused; it wasn't until I lost him that I finally understood.

**_Maybe this is wishful thinking_**  
><strong><em>Probably mindless dreaming<em>**  
><strong><em>But if we loved again, I swear I'd love you right<em>**

Maybe this will be my last chance to get him back; I walked up to the raven haired boy and sighed then taped his shoulder. Maybe this is just a dream that can't come true, If you loved me again I would love you so right.

**_I'd go back in time and change it, but I can't_**  
><strong><em>So if the chain is on your door, I understand<em>**

"Ash, Five years ago I said no to you and I want to change that, " I announced.

His eyes widen then he bit his bottom lip.

"I'm sorry Misty, I can't love you again, I'm with Giselle, " He told me.

"I love you, " I whispered

**_This is me swallowing my pride_**  
><strong><em>Standing in front of you, saying I'm sorry for that night<em>**  
><strong><em>And I go back to December<em>**

"I love you too," He whispered back.

" Please marry me, " I begged.

"Of course " He agreed.

_**It turns out freedom ain't nothing but missing you  
>Wishing I'd realized what I had when you were mine<br>I go back to December, turn around and make it alright  
>I go back to December, turn around and change my own mind<br>I go back to December all the time, all the time**_

Freedom wasn't fun, I couldn't live without him and now I'm marrying him. Goodbye Giselle you're worthless to my Ash so suck it up and go away; I laughed at my thought then finally decided this is my life now and nothing is getting in my way not even December.

* * *

><p>Two Years Later<p>

It's December and I'm holding my one-year-old twin daughters, Anna and Merliah Ketchum. I smiled at my husband and thought about December; it was Ash's, Anna and Merliah's birthday and I loved December now. It was the day I broke up with my boyfriend, the day where my biggest enemy got dumped, and now my daughters' birthday. I love December but I wouldn't want to go Back to December.

* * *

><p>I know that it's not exactly good as my Run Devil Run songfic, but I tried my best. As this song is not exactly easy to write.<p>

Anyways, I'm open to requests. If you have a request please put it in this format.

**Song Name:**

**Song Artist:**

**Pairing:**

**Genre:**

**You can either tell me through a review or PM. I'll get back to you ASAP. And please review!**


End file.
